Amore: Hate to love
by LOVERofSTUFF24
Summary: When Amora, Videl's little sister, finds her mate, Trunks Brief, Videl's world takes an unexpected turn. It doesn't help that she is secretly the saiyin Prophetess, and knows that Gohan is her mate, even though he hates her. Follow Videl as she learns to continue dancing her way to love. Rated T. Some Racy scenes. [horrible summary... just read the story for yourself]
1. Chapter 1

_**So I decided to create a new fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer-**_

 _ **I do own anything except for Amora and Megan. Everything else is owned by**_ _ **Toei Animation, Funimation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama.**_

 **VIDEL'S POV:**

Love is an emotion I have yet to experience. Fear sadly is an emotion I know too well. Fear when I see me father, fear for when I see my mother, and fear when my sister met Trunks Brief.

My name is Videl Satan and I am the eldest daughter of Hercules and Megan Satan. When I was 12, my mother left with my little sister, Amora. It was right after the Cell games and father had said that he 'defeated' Cell. Obviously, father hadn't believed that he was the cause so father immediately blamed me, not that I blamed him. It was all my fault. Ever since they left father has been nothing but verbally abusive. Whether it was telling me how I was a disappointment or telling me directly that _it should have been me_.

I truly learned fear on my 15th birthday. It was raining and I was celebrating another birthday in despair. I looked out the window and my life had completely changed and not in a good way.

 **Flashback**

 _ **Well it looks like another solo birthday**_ **I thought to myself. Ever since mommy left with Amor, daddy has been so mean. It was raining today and it seemed to completely represent my emotion.** _ **It's my fault mommy left.**_ **I looked out the window and saw a car pull up. Out stepped a Women and a small child in her hand. I looked it disbelief. Mommy was back! I ran downstairs and went to dad's office.**

" **Daddy! Mommy's back! She's outside right now!" I said excitedly. He scowled at me and I faltered. I bowed my head in shame realizing that I had disturbed him.**

" **Videl I told you never to- wait did you say that your mother returned?" He stared at me. I nodded slowly and kept my eyes at the ground. Suddenly I felt myself being lifted into the air and being carried dragged to the front door. Father placed me behind him and yanked the door opened. In the doorway was mother with her hand raised to the door. I couldn't help but gasp at the little girl next to her. Amora looked like the female version of… I shook my head I couldn't think about** _ **him**_ **anymore. I looked back at mother. She was smiling at me. I couldn't help the tears that escaped.**

" **Oka-san" I whispered. She approached me slowly. I raised my arms to hug her, when she slapped me. I heard Amora and father gasp in shock. My tears began to flow freely in pain.**

" **Who gave the right to call me** _ **Oka-san**_ **? As if I would ever acknowledge you as my daughter! You are nothing but a murderer! A** _ **Murderer!"**_ **She sneered at me. I began sobbing a little.**

" **But Oka-" She hit me with her purse. I felt my entire body being thrown to the ground.**

" **You will never call me Oka-san in private! Only Ma'am and Mistress. Only in public parties may you call me Oka-san. To me you are not my daughter, but according the public you are and I have an image to uphold." I nodded silently and glanced at Amora. Mother had walked away with father leaving us the only two at the doorway. She walked over to me and placed a hand on my cheek. I felt warmth seeping from her hand.**

" **Are you okay Onee-can?" She asked. Her voice was soft and melodic. I smiled at her.**

" **I'll be fine… you know that I'm your sister?" I asked. She nodded slightly.**

" **Mhmm. Oka-san would tell me stories about you and Onii-chan and the fun you would have." I froze when I heard her say Onii-chan. I haven't talked about him ever. No one did, not even the media.**

" **Really?" I asked my voice low.**

" **Hai. But when I ask more about you, Oka-san would get angry. She would hit me and say never to ask questions about you. So I stopped. But Oka-san would still punish me sometimes." I saw red. Mother was a monster. I sat up and pulled Amora close to me.**

" **I promise that mother will never EVER punish you again. As long as I am around. We are a proud race of Sayains that shall not be like sheep." I whispered in her ear. I took her to the guest room and placed her on the bed. I stared at her and I promised to myself I would take care of her.**

 **End of Flashback**

Mother had left again after being home for a couple of months. It seemed she passed her abusiveness to father. Amora never received any physical damage as long as I was around. If she did I would use my powers to heal her. The month after mother and Amora returned I had learned that I had prophetess powers. It had made mother hate me even more. Apparently Grandmother, back on planet Vegeta, had been the royal prophetess and the powers would be passed on to the next generation. Mother was skipped due to her impure heart. As mother left for the second time, she said she would return by my 18th birthday. Just the thought of that was so horrible that I had begun planning for Amora and me to be able to escape when the time was right. That time was now.

I was currently sitting alone in class, my ex-best friends Erasa and Sharpner were with our fairly new kids Gohan Son, Mirai Briefs, and Lime Son. (A/n: In this story Lime is Gohan's adopted sister) I didn't like them all that much but on the other side of the table, they completely despised me. That pained my heart especially after finding out that Gohan was my life mate. Of course I could be blamed a bit. I had stalked them multiple times. There was no reason they shouldn't despise me. Anyway going back to the mission at hand. I was sitting in class alone, writing the scheme for Amora and I to move out. Since my birthday was in 2 months. It had to be now. I suddenly felt a shadow over me. I looked up and saw it was Gohan. I flinched at the glare he gave me.

"C-can I help you?" I berated myself for allowing myself to flinch. He glared at me even more sat down next to me.

"The teacher assigned us as partners. Listen you I don't want to have to deal with your nosy personality so let's just do this project and go back to ignoring each other." He hissed at me. I nodded dumbfounded. That's when I suddenly had a vision. It was of Gohan on top of me, marking me as his mate, growling as he took off both his and my clothing. I removed myself out of the vision turning red when I noticed how close we were. I squeaked and backed away. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head in disgust. He then got up and turned to go back to his original seat.

"Ano… You never told me what the project was." I said quietly. He sighed and turned to me and looked me in the eye.

"We have to present a type of art. We were assigned dancing." I froze. Dancing…. I haven't danced in a while. I used to love it so much, but father made me quit and do martial arts so I could aid the police force and make our name more famous. I had greatly loved Martial arts, but my true passion was dancing. I was so passionate, that I ended up getting Amora to do it. I secretly opened up a dance studio and I would teach, but never danced myself. Our studio was well known as Amora. I would usually go after lunch and open it. Although I had class I would simply skip it and get my homework at the end. Our teacher had a daughter who was a member of the studio and would have her daughter give me the homework. Sensei would also mark me as there. Amora was in West City. The first time I went to go open up, those three thought I was still stalking them and Lime attacked me verbally until Gohan told her to back off and then proceeded to threaten me. I had been so scared that I ran ahead of them and would always leave early.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I had jumped when the bell rang. I ran towards the roof. I had to get there before those three did or I… I don't even know what would happen. I rushed to get my Jet copter out and quickly climbed it. I attempted to start it and that's when the roof door opened. I silently cursed myself.

"Well, Well, Well. It seems as though Ms. Videl Satan is skipping. What do you think you're too good for school?" Lime sneered at me. It reminded me of my mother's sneer before she would hit me. I ignored lime and began trying to start again. I felt a hand grab mine. I looked up in fear and saw it was Gohan.

"Did you really think I'd let you ditch school? We have a project to do and I sure as hell am not going to fail this." He growled at me. I shivered, my mind going back to my vison. I yanked my arm forcefully out of his hand and reached into my bag.

"After school go to this address and request studio 2. I'll wait for you there." I successfully started my engine and flew off to West City elementary.

 **And that's my first chapter**

 **Word count 1636 words. I hope you enjoy and review. Also please understand that everyone here is OC a bit and stuff. Also please give me a break seeing as this is my first M rated fanfic. I hope that I can add another chapter in today or tomorrow. There will be some dancing since Videl and Amora are dancers. Oh and we'll see other characters point of views too. Expect some more OCness.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I had some things to clear out with school. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

 **Amora: *Coughs***

 **Me: Oh right the disclaimer….**

 **Videl: *sighs* I'll do it.** **** **LOVERofSTUFF24 does own anything except for Amora and Megan. Everything else is owned by** **Toei Animation, Funimation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama.**

 **Me: Wonderful now onto the story….**

Amora's POV

I was sitting on a bench outside of the classroom during recess. I didn't have any friends, not that I needed any. All I need is Onee-chan. She's planning something big. For the past few months she has been packing stuff away in little capsules so father wouldn't notice. And just last week she was talking to some guy about living in the apartment above our studio…. It makes me wonder why she sent me here for school. I decided to write a bit in my notebook. Videl-nee-chan thinks that I'm a genius because I can already read and write at a professional level when I'm only 7. I always roll my eyes at her because I just like words. Anyway, I was sitting on the bench when a ball hurled itself towards me. I quickly ducked my head and felt the ball swoosh past my ear. I looked up and saw a boy with lavender hair stair at me. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of his hair. It was so strange. But then I looked into his eyes. They were really blue. I don't know how long I was staring at him for, until his friend came over. He had wild black hair that was sticking up everywhere, and was wearing an orange GI, he held the ball that nearly hit me.

"Come on Trunks! Let's finish playing the game!" He tugged on trunks' arm. He jerked a bit and then turned towards the kid.

"Sure" He turned to me and smiled slightly "Sorry about the ball thing, it was an accident" I smiled and nodded.

"I-It was n-no b-big deal" I hit myself on the forehead in my mind for stuttering around him.

"Ok. Well bye um…" He scrunched up his face as if to remember my name, which he obviously didn't know.

"It's Amora." I said quietly looking at my dancer notebook. He turned red and turned around with the kid following after him. I got up to go inside

"I found her Goten" My Saiyin hearing picked up.

"Who?" the boy Goten said.

"My life mate." He said firmly. I turned around to face them bewildered, with a light gasp. They must have heard me because they turned back around to look at me. I stared into those blue eyes again, but this time he smirked at me. For some reason, that made me want to hit him in the face. _Life mates? I thought that only happened with Saiyin? I mean there is no possible way that he could be a saiyin. I mean look at him. His hair and his eyes are not of saiyin descent. I mean of course if you look at me it could be pointed out but still! He can't be, it's impossible, it's-_

 _ **Are you done with your inner battle?**_ I heard a male's voice speak in my head. I glanced around frantically searching for the mysterious voice. _**I'm right in front of you.**_ I turned and saw that Trunks was standing right in front of me.

 _Trunks?_

 _ **In your thoughts!**_ He smirked.

 _How are you inside of my head right now?_ He smiled.

"Well it's the bond between mates. It happens when two Mates find each other." He smiled. I was confused.

"But my sister found her mate a while ago. How come they don't do that?" I asked with my arms crossed. He shrugged in an American way of saying 'How should I know.'

"I don't know much about Saiyin rituals. My father only taught me the basics on mating. He said that there was a chance I'd meet them at a young age so I should learn" I barely listened to what he said. The only thing that I seemed to wrap around in my head was the word Saiyin. So that meant he was a saiyin.

"Wait if you're a saiyin, why do you have purple hair and blue eyes?" I asked him skeptically.

"That's because Trunks' mommy is human just like my mommy" A voiced spoke out. I jumped. I had forgotten that Goten was even there.

"Exactly. If you're a saiyin too, why is your eyes like that?" He asked. I sniffed a bit.

"Who said I was a Saiyin?" I asked. He laughed a bit.

"You did. In your head at least. So fess up." He chuckled. I glared a little before softening up.

"My Mother is a saiyin and my dad is human." I said quietly, looking down.

"Cool" Goten said excitedly, "You're just like us!" I couldn't help smile at his enthusiasm. It just made my day. I was about to speak when the teacher came out.

"OK GUYS IT'S TIME TO GO HOME NOW! MAKE SURE YOU PACK UP ALL YOUR THINGS!" She shouted. I covered my ears due to the magnitude of her yelling. I saw Trunks and Goten do the same. I slowly got my backpack and headed towards the front entrance of the school to wait for Onee-chan. I was followed by Trunks and Goten.

"Do you want to hang with us after school?" Trunks asked. I shook my head sadly. Even though I wanted to get to know Trunks more, I had dance.

"I can't I have dance practice with my Onee-chan." I said sadly.

"Well why don't Goten and I come along! It'll be fine. Let me ask my mom." He pulled out a cell phone and my eyes bulged in surprise. We were only 7 and he ALREADY had a Cellphone. I listened to his conversation.

"Hai….Otou-san?... Yes we're finished with school….. No they aren't here…..Can Goten and I go hang out with a friend at her dance studio place?" I looked at him shocked. I didn't tell him that it was my studio. I continued listening. "Hai it's a girl…..Yes father she is my mate….No…. Amora where's the studio?" I jumped a bit as his last question had been pointed towards me.

"Um…. It's not far from Capsule Corporate. It's the big building called Amora." I said fiddling with my fingers. He replayed the information to his dad and talked a bit with him. Finally after a few minutes he hung up.

"Well Dad said we could go. He said he'd send my big brother and Goten's big brother to come pick us up." I smiled brightly.

"Great. My Onee-chan should be coming any moment now!" Right on cue I heard the familiar sound of my sister's jet copter. I ran towards her as she landed and capsulized the machine.

"ONEE-CHAN!" I screamed and threw myself at her. She always smelled of fruits. Sometimes it was banana, other times it was random ones. Today she smelled like mangos. I love mangos. I heard Trunks snicker in the background. I paled remembering that he could hear my thoughts now.

"Hey Amor. Who are your friends?" She was staring at Trunks and Goten with a glaze in her eyes as if she was trying to look into her visions for them.

"This is Trunks and this is Goten. Can they come to the studio with us?" I asked. She looked unsure for a moment.

"We got an okay from our parents." Trunks chimed in.

"Okay, if you say so" She said slowly. She put my down and searched through her bag. She finally produced a capsule and opened it. From the smoke I saw a minivan. I groaned in disgust.

"Onee-chan why the minivan it's so uncool!" I groaned. She grinned and opened the doors for us. I climbed in, followed by the boys.

"One, it's the safest ride I have for you kids, plus it's the only ride that'll fit all 3 of u. And two, I know you don't like this car." She said as she got to the driver's side. I rolled my eyes as we drove away. I looked out my window and noticed 5 teenagers standing at the entrance.

It didn't take long for us to get to the studio. As soon as we got in, Videl ushered the boys into one of the studio rooms and motioned me to get dressed. The studio had already been opened and a bunch of kids were dancing around. When both Videl and I finished getting dressed. She motioned the boys to follow us and we went to Studio room 3. It was where the teenagers were practicing for the performance. The teenagers were all really cool kids, especially Riley. He basically ran the entire business when my sister wasn't around. He was 19, barely a teen. He had blond hair and green eyes. He came from America and all that. When we asked him what America was like he had only said 'American' whatever that meant. Oh Riley was also Homosp, Homop-, Riley was gay. I could never remember the proper term. He was like a big brother and would always have me and Videl come visit him and his boyfriend Charlie. I liked Charlie too. He wasn't a dancer though. He worked at CC as Bulma Briefs PERSONAL ASSISSTANT. It's so cool.

Anyway, we entered the room and saw Riley arguing with one of the teens, Angela. Bleh I hated her. She always wore too much makeup and smelt too much like perfume. As we got closer I could actually hear clearly what they were saying.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M DOING THEM WRONG? I'M THE BEST DANCER IN HERE! HOW DARE YOU!" Angela was screaming at Riley. He looked calm but I could see tension in his jaw.

"What's going on?" Videl said. Everyone turned towards us.

"OH THANK GOOOD Videl you're here. Explain it to Riley that I'm not messing up!" Angela approached Videl. I scowled.

Videl's POV

I sighed. Angela had always been difficult to teach since she always thought she knew everything. I pinched my nose and sat down on the chair and grabbed the stereo's remote.

"Why don't you do the routine one more time and I'll assess if you are messing up or not." I said. Angela opened her mouth to argue but instead walked to the center. The other dancers shuffled to their position and I pressed play. As I watched them perform the routine, I saw what Riley was talking about when he said Angela was doing them wrong. Even if she had the moves right, she was 2 beats ahead and it looked really weird. I stopped the music when they finished. Everyone was breathing heavily. It was after all an extremely complicated routine. Angela turned to me.

"So... your verdict?" She asked in between breathes. I bit my lip.

"Riley is right Angela. You were 2 beats ahead of the music so it made the moves look all wrong. I think you need to work on your counting because it looks as though you are rushing the movement." I said. I got up from my seat and grabbed Amora and her two friends and left. We walked all the way to Studio 2 and began stretching.

"Onee-chan? Why are we in studio 2?" I heard Amora ask from her position at the other side of the studio. Her friends were sitting in the corner by the window.

"I have a guest coming for a project for school." I said and stretched some more. I heard someone cough and looked towards the door. Standing there was Gohan. But he wasn't alone. Alongside him were Mirai, Lime, Sharpner, and Erasa. I sighed and got up.

"You're here... great." I said greeting Gohan. He nodded and eyed my outfit. I was sporting a fancy leotard that was nude and had red designs around it. Around my waist was a removable skirt (A/N: I don't know what their called) and my hair was in a down, rather than its usual pigtails. I heard a snort come from behind Gohan. I glared.

"Is something the matter?" I clenched my teeth. Lime stepped forward sporting a smirk that made me want to slap her really hard.

"Yeah! What the hell are you wearing? You look ridiculous." I glared. I opened my mouth to speak, when a voice spoke from behind me.

"It's a Leotard! Videl-chan says that dancers use it and everything!" I turned and saw it was Amora's friend Goten.

"Goten? Trunks? What are you guys doing here?" I spun and faced Gohan. He knew this kid? A bad feeling was stirring up in the pit of my stomach.

"Nii-chan!" Goten cried and ran up to Gohan. Trunks did the same thing except ran towards Mirai. I felt sick. My sister had befriended the little brothers of two guys who hated me to the core.

"We're here with our new friend Amora! She's soo cool! And Trunks formed a bond with her and everything." I faced my sister bewildered after hearing Goten's claims. This had not been something she told me. I narrowed my eyes at her.

 _ **Amor? When were you going to tell me this?**_ I glared at her hard. She smiled sheepishly.

 _ **Gomen Nee-san. It slipped my mind.**_ I sighed and sat down on the floor. She walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled. I couldn't help smile back. I was about to tell her to go back to stretching when a loud shout interrupted me.

"WHAT!? THERE IS NO WAY THAT MY LITTLE BROTHER IS MATED WITH A GIRL RELATED TO _HER_ " I glared at Mirai.

"Not to be rude or anything," I said sarcastically. "But why are you here. Last time I checked I didn't exactly invite you here." I said crossing my arms.

"Like we'd leave Gohan here alone with you! Besides we wanted to see make a fool out of yourself." Erasa said. I glared at my ex-best friend.

"And what do you mean make a fool out of myself." I challenged. They laughed.

"Oh please! It's not like you can dance." Gohan said smirking. I raised my eyebrows and walked towards the intercom.

"EXCUSE ME! WILL ALL MALES PLEASE COME TO STUDIO 2? PLEASE DRESS FOR THE LOVE RUNS OUT CHOREOGRAPHY. YOU HAVE 3 MINUTES"

I glared at them.

"I'll show you" I muttered and waited for all the male dancers to come. Riley was the first to enter.

"Hey cupcake what's up?" He walked up to me and kissed my cheek then sat on the floor. I smiled and sat on his lap.

"Well it seems that a little group is challenging my dance abilities." I pouted. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. I heard a soft growl and my heart sped up a bit.

"Well. It looks like we're going to have to prove them wrong right." He pushed me off his lap and got up walking over to the group. He stuck out his hand.

"Hi! I'm Riley. And I think you made a huge mistake challenging Videl Satan." He smirked. I couldn't help but smirk too as all the boys grouped around me. Gohan and his little group of friends were in for a surprise.

 **That's the end of the chapter. Be prepared. The next chapter is coming really soon. By soon I mean now. Please Review. I'm moving this to rated T so it's easier to find.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just like I promised. A back to back chapter post. Now for the story...**

 **Trunks: *Raises eyebrow***

 **Me: God damnit….**

 **Gohan: *shakes head* you keep forgetting to do it. Here allow me.** **LOVERofSTUFF24 does own anything except for Amora and Megan. Everything else is owned by** **Toei Animation, Funimation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama.**

 **Me: Wonderful now onto the story….**

Amora's POV

I sat with Trunks and Goten on the bench watching my sister and all the male dancers stretch. Goten and Trunks' brothers were sitting not too far from us. I couldn't help but notice how much trunks and Mirai looked alike. It was like, if Trunks had been older, he would look like that. I felt Trunks squeeze my hand. I blushed a bit when I saw his face really close to mine.

"Hey… why does it look like your sister's going to have a panic attack?" I looked over to my sister and sure enough she looked like she was freaking out. I got off the bench and walked over to her.

"Onee-chan are you okay?" I asked looking up at her. From the corner of my eyes I saw Riley looking at us. Videl took a deep breath and smiled at me. I could tell it was a fake one. I frowned a bit. She tussled my hair a bit.

"Don't worry about me Amor. Why don't you go sit with your friends. The performance is going to begin soon." I nodded and went to sit next to Trunks. He and Goten had moved to sit next to the others. He looked at me and moved closer.

"Now you look upset. What's up?" He whispered to me. I stared straight at Videl who had been approached by Riley.

"I just remembered that Onee-chan hasn't danced in 2 years." I said. I felt Goten's brother, Gohan stare at me.

"Oh…" Trunks said.

Riley's POV

I stared at my little cupcake in sympathy. This would be the first time she would dance in a long time and it was because she was challenged. I clenched my fist. It didn't help that the guy who challenged her was her mate. That's right I knew all about Videl and Amora. It was the same time when she quit dancing. I was going out to meet Charlie but I had to close the dance studio first.

 **Flashback**

 **I was walking down the hall to studio 2. All the lights were turned off but there was a faint blue glow coming from Studio 2. I hummed me and Charlie's song. Tonight was our Anniversary and I was going to ask him to marry me. We were going to go home to America to do it since they finally legalized Gay marriage. It was such an amazing day. A lot of my friends in America called me and screamed that it was a new Independence Day. I entered the studio and froze. Sitting in the middle was Videl with a blue aura around her. She looked up at me. Her eyes weren't blue any more. They were green and her hair was gold. She honestly looked like the gold fighters from the Cell Games all those years ago.**

" **Riley" She whispered. I took a step forward.**

" **Videl…What is all this?" I asked. She had tears running down her face.**

" **I can't dance anymore." She shook her head. I gasped.**

" **Why the hell not?" I asked angrily. It wasn't like Videl to give up on something important to her.**

" **I have to learn to fight. So I can defend Amora. She… She…" She struggled to finish.**

" **Videl, what happened to Amora?" She gestured to her side. I looked and gasped. Amora had blood on her forehead. I ran up to the little girl and felt for her pulse. There wasn't a pulse.**

" **Videl there's no pulse! Why isn't there a pulse!" I said frantically. She started sobbing.**

" **M-M-Mo- I mean Mistress hit her because Amora decided to start dancing with me. Mistress doesn't like it when we spend time together. She got father to punish her too. Except father wouldn't stop until I threw myself over her. He kept hitting until he got tired. I ran away and brought her here." She said through her sobs. I looked at Videl and noticed that she had bruises all over.**

" **Wait. You said you were going to learn to fight to protect Amora. Not to be blunt or anything but she's dead." I said gently resting my hand on her shoulder.**

" **I know. I'm bringing her back to life." I looked at her confused. How the hell was she going to do that? I didn't realize I had voiced my thoughts until she answered my question.**

" **I'm part Saiyin. Because I'm the Prophetess I have the power to heal. I'm going to take her injuries away from her." She said looking down at Amora.**

" **A Saiyin Prophetess." I said numbly. She nodded.**

" **There is only one flaw. If I heal her, the pain will be transferred to me and into a jar. If that jar fills up completely, I might cease to exist." I was shocked.**

" **What! Videl if there is consequences like that are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.**

" **I already lost a sibling. I'm not prepared to lose my little sister." She said confidently. I nodded and backed up and let her do her ritual. It took about half an hour and Amora still didn't wake up. Videl herself looked drained to the bone. I was about to speak when I heard a voice call out.**

" **Riley! Where are you!" shit it was Charlie. I looked at Videl. She nodded.**

" **It's okay. Charlie can know. But only him." I nodded and called to Charlie where we were. He walked in and I explained everything to him. He took it really well. By that time Amora woke up and seemed to be perfectly fine. There was only one thing that bothered me.**

" **Videl…If you're quitting dancing, does that mean the studio is going away?" I asked. She shook her head.**

" **No it's not. I bought this Studio and I worked hard to get it. I'll still run it but I won't be dancing." I nodded.**

" **I see… Well why don't we all have dinner at my apartment." Charlie said. I grabbed his hand and we lead the girls to the car. Only one thought ran through my head.** _ **I have to get her to dance again.**_

 **End of Flashback**

After that day Videl would train and train but also help me with choreography, but never actually danced herself. I looked up startled. Videl was standing right in front of me.

"Riles? You ready?" She asked softly. I smiled gently. This girl who I thought of as a little sister was asking me if I was ready when I should be the one asking her.

"The real question is are you ready?" I said. She took a breath and nodded.

"Yeah. Let's do this." She replied confidently. I smirked and grabbed the remote.

"OK GUYS PLACES!" I yelled. All the Males went in to the spots making two rows with Videl at the end. I gave Amora the remote and told her to press play. I quickly got into position and Amora pressed play. Videl's back was towards everyone and all of us guys began stomping to the beat.

[ youtu. be/pd-6y6JKNMg?t=16s]- (A/N: Copy and past the link but make sure there isn't spaces.)

Videl's POV

 _I missed this_ I thought to myself dancing through the Choreography. It had been so long since I've danced. As I danced I saw a glimpse of Gohan's face. It was surprised and impressed. I ignored it and continued with the dance. When I felt Ricardo take off my skirt, my heart stop for a moment. This was the toss. I just hope I didn't screw it up.

Damon tossed me into the air and Jeff caught me and spun me around. YES! I did it. It was almost time for me and Riley's part. (A/N: When Derek and Julianna Hough are dancing imagine it is Riley and Videl) When we got to it I couldn't help smile. I loved Riley. He's the best friend in the world. He never once abandoned me like the others did. I heard everyone gasp as I was flipped into the air. This was my second favorite part of the choreography. It was so acrobatic like. I let Val grab me and we did some complicated lifts. Finally we got into our last pose and I was breathing really hard. Amora and her friends were clapping and I smiled. I walked to Gohan and crossed my arms.

"Still think that I can't dance?" I said smugly. He smiled at me. I was taken back.

"So you can dance. Wonderful now it's a shoe in that we'll pass." He smiled and walked away, his friends following after him.

"Hey where do you think you're going!?" I shouted at him. He turned around.

"I'm going home. Giving you time to create a routine. Good luck. Come on Trunks and Goten. Time to go home." He said. Goten ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Videl you were really good. Thanks for letting us come." I simply blinked at him. He ran to his brother and climbed his shoulder. How could a sweet boy like Goten be related to Gohan. I wondered in my head. I saw Trunks give Amora a peck on the cheek before hugging me. I stared down at Amora who was now red. I snickered a bit at her face.

"Bye Videl-chan! By Amora!" Trunks said running after his brother and everyone else who had left studio. Once they were gone, I dismissed the guys and sat down on the floor. Amora hugged me.

"You did it Onee-chan! You danced again!" Amora cheered. I smiled softly and hugged her.

"Yes I did." I said softly. What the hell am I going to do now that Gohan left me in charge of choreography?

 **That's the end. I'm currently writing the next chapter so it might take a while. Hopefully I'll be able to regulate my post. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a new chapter….**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I** **do own anything except for Amora and Megan. Everything else is owned by** **Toei Animation, Funimation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. I also do not own the choreography, all rights go to the people behind the video.**

 **Videl: *Claps* Yeah you managed to do it.**

 **Me: *sighs and shakes head* Just…. Let's continue with the story…**

 **Videl POV**

It's been 3 days since I danced for the first time and I came up with at least 3 routines for the project within two days. I was so into it that I made a routine for the girls. I was listening to BO$$ by Fifth Harmony and suddenly got the idea. Today we were going to do a dance video.

I was sitting in History class working out the small details for the choreography, when Gohan sat right next to me. I couldn't help but feel this was all too familiar.

"Um… Can I help you?" I ask him softly. He had a dangerous aura around him. He glanced at me and smiled tightly.

"Yeah. I wanted to know if you finished the choreography." He asked leaning close. To the outside, it probably looked like we were about to kiss. I nodded slightly and backed up. I grabbed my dance notebook where I keep all my ideas in and showed it to him.

"I came up with a few. It depends on what you wanted to do. We could Salsa, do a Jazz number, the Waltz, do a little bit of freestyle, or we could Rumba. Here's a list of songs I chose to go with each song. Whichever one you decide we could work on immediately." I shoved a bunch of papers in his hand and got up. I had felt his groups' glares and wanted to get away from him just to keep myself safe. I was about to take a step when he grabbed my wrist and yanked me close to him. I felt my heart beat really fast.

"Hmm… Why is your heart racing so much? Are you that afraid of me?" He purred in my ear. I began shaking. "Or maybe you're just simply turned on by me." He licked my ear and took a step back. I stumbled back and tried to control my breathing.

"I'll see you later _Videl_ " He said walking out the door. I didn't even realize it was lunch time signaling that it was time for me to leave school. I ran out to the roof and saw Gohan and his friends siting by the door. As I pulled out my capsule, I noticed Gohan smirking at me. What the hell is his problem anyway. **_You are_** I looked around wondering who said that. It sounded a lot like Gohan. But his mouth never moved. I shrugged and got into my jet copter. Rather than heading to West City Elementary, I went straight to my house to pack. Father was in America at the moment flaunting his defeat against Cell, so the house was empty.

As soon as I landed I capsulized my Jet and ran into my room and packed more furniture in both Amora's and my room. The apartment that I was looking into was ready for us and wouldn't cost a thing seeing as it was above the studio. I quickly packed all the clothing and put everything in capsules. I heard a car screeching to a stop and my heart stopped for a moment. I looked outside and sighed in relief. I thought it was mother. It was simply Charlie. Charlie had long auburn hair that went to his shoulders. His eyes were crystal blue and he had a tattoo on his right arm. He was drop dead gorgeous and was perfect for Riley. He was sweet and smart. He came with Riley to Japan, although he was French rather than American.

I stuffed the capsules in my bag and ran outside. Charlie was talking on the phone. As I got closer I could hear snippets of his conversation.

"Riles relax I'm already at her house… Yes I'll make sure if Videl knew… Don't worry. Take deep breaths and drink some of that tea you like…One sec She's here…Yeah I'll call you back if she knows. Bye…Love you too." He hanged up and turned to me with a forced smiled. I narrowed my eyes.

"Hey Charles. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked smiling. He played with his phone a bit.

"Well you see… Riley went to go pick up Amora but she… wasn't there." He said slowly. "But the teacher said something about her going home with A Trunks Briefs. We were confused because we thought you wanted Riley to take her to the Studio." He added quickly. I ignored the last part and focused on the name. Trunks Brief… that was the kid who I met a couple of days ago…Why the hell is Amora with him at HIS house? I quickly grabbed my jet captor capsule and tossed it to Charlie who caught it surprised.

"Charlie I'm going to borrow your car. It seems I'm going to have to go pick up Amora." I said calmly and climbed in his car. He nodded and I started the engine. Within a minute I was already on my way to West City.

As I raced through the streets I kept wondering why she wouldn't ask for permission first before going over to her friend's house. I slowed down to a stop as I reached Capsule Corporation. I quickly got out of the car and stalked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

I probably waited for about 3 minutes before the door was opened. Standing in front of me was a blond women holding a plate of cookies. I quickly bowed.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I was wondering if my little sister was here. Her name is Amora." I asked. The women smiled brightly before opening the door a bit more.

"OH! Trunks' little girlfriend! Oh Yes. They happened to be in the backyard with everyone else. Why don't you come in.?" She moved out of the way and allowed me to enter.

"Everyone else?" I asked myself. Apparently she heard me.

"Oh yes! Everyone. My dear Bulma's friends. It's their annual reunion. I apologize I didn't introduce myself. I'm Bunny Briefs. You can simply call me Bunny." I nodded numbly. She smiled so sweetly I honestly thought I was going to have cavities. I followed her to the backyard half listening as she talked about how nice it was that Trunks had found a friend. As I entered the backyard I felt all eyes on me.

"Onee-chan!" Amora noticed me and ran towards me. I stopped her with a glare.

"Just what did you think you were doing!? Did you know you gave Riley a panic attack! He's probably crying his eyeballs out right now thinking that he lost you forever. How could you be so irresponsible and not tell anyone where you were! If it wasn't for your teacher I would have probably called the police!" I yelled at her. My eyes were probably green by now. She whimpered. I saw Trunks approach slowly as if to protect her. I flared my eyes at him.

"I'm sorry Onee-chan. I didn't think…" I saw tears forming in her eyes. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes and wailed. "GOMENASAI!" She wrapped her arms around my waist and sobbed into my shirt. I sighed and put my hand on her head. She sniffed and looked up at me.

"Honestly…" I shook my head chuckling. She wiped her faced and hugged me again.

"Can we stay a bit? Please" She immediately put on her puppy dog face. I shook my head.

"Sorry but we have to do the Boss dance video remember?" I smiled lightly.

"But Onee-"

"Butts are for sitting Amor. We have to go." I reminded her.

"Nonsense. Surely you can stay a while ms…" I looked up from Amora and saw a women with blue hair go behind Trunks. Trunks looked like a kicked puppy. I winced.

"Videl Satan. And as much as I'm sure Amora would like to we've had this dance video scheduled for 2 months. It would be unfair to the other girls if we were late when they had to be there at a certain time." I said bowing apologetically.

" _Videl Satan… weren't you the girl that was bugging my Gohan?"_ I stiffened as a man and women approached us. It was the women that had spoken and she had a pan in her hand.

"Mother please" I hadn't even noticed that Gohan was there. In fact they were all there. Mirai, Lime, Sharpner and Erasa.

"Oh no Gohan. I want to see how this turns out." Lime said taking a bite out of a pizza. I gulped. I had already seen how this would turn out and it didn't seem nice to me.

"Umm… Yes that was me. And I apologize for that. But I… We should go. Come on Amora." I pulled Amora along with me.

"I don't understand why she has to leave with you. Her mother gave her permission to be here and last time I checked you weren't her mother." Lime said snidely. I froze. The words circling through my brain. _Mother… permission_. I turned to Amora who had her head down.

"Mother? When did you talk to _her!_ " I exclaimed.

"I… I called the house and she answered the phone and…I wasn't expecting her honestly! But I couldn't just not ask her…" I inhaled and thought to myself.

"GOD DAMNIT!" I screamed. Amora jumped.

"Onee-chan?" She whispered.

"She was in the house! That means she was there when I was…We have to get out of here. Amora you idiot you just made the situation worse. I wasn't prepared for this! I didn't see this happening. How could I miss this? She was supposed to be here next week the day before my birthday." I paced a bit before grabbing Amora into my arms.

"Chotto matte! You can't take her! She belongs to me!" Trunks had finally run up to us. I saw red.

"Listen up little Saiyin! Amora belongs to no one! I don't care if she's your mate. You guys are too young to even properly mate so she's not yours yet. And don't even try pulling the 'I'm the prince of Saiyin' bull because I won't hesitate to end your tie to Amora." I hissed at him. I felt my hair changing from black to gold. I heard murmurs around me but I ignored them. I quickly flew out of there and into the air.

"Onee-chan? Where are we going?" She asked. I looked at her.

"We're going to the studio like we planned. Tonight we'll sleep at Riley's house and you must keep your Ki down so mother doesn't find us. We're going to pretend like nothing is wrong understand?" She nodded and I flew down onto the street in front of the Studio. I pushed Amora into one of the dressing rooms and quickly changed her into her costume. We ran into studio 8 which had been decorated for the video.

"Sorry everyone." I said breathlessly. "Why don't you guys stretch a bit before we start." Everyone agreed and quickly started stretching. While they were doing so I quickly searched my bag for the CD.

"Trunks!" I heard my sister shout. I turned quickly and saw everyone from Capsule Corps at the door. I quickly walked to them. Trunks opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him.

"Listen. I don't have time to answer your questions. I apologize for what I said. It was uncalled for and I'm sorry. If you want to watch the dancing you can sit over there where you won't be in the shot. I only request that you not make any noise." I rushed out. They all nodded, though Trunks looked reluctant to. They walked to where I pointed. Some of them had to be dragged cough cough Lime.

I put the CD in the stereo and started the camera.

"OK Girls! Let's try to do this in one take. Ready? Action!" I shouted and started the camera and music. The girls got into place on time and quickly worked through the routine. Amora was looking at Trunks whenever she could and danced as hard as she could. I looked at Trunks and saw he was mesmerized by Amora's dancing. I rolled my eyes. When the routine ended I stopped the camera. I quickly looked through the footage and gave a thumbs down.

"Sorry girls. You're going to have to do that again. Angela! You're ahead of everyone and not even on the right beat." She glared at me.

"What do you know?" She sneered at me. I raised my eyebrow.

"Did you forget who choreographed this?" I asked. She huffed.

"Well if you know it so well then you could do it yourself. I'm out of here!" She stormed out of the room. Amora smiled brightly.

"You heard her Onee-chan! Go change!" She pushed me into the dressing room. I laughed and went to change.

As I returned I heard someone inhale. I walked over to Bunny.

"Um… Mrs. Briefs could you please film us?" I asked her quietly. She smiled softly.

"You can call me Bunny sweetheart. As much as I would love to I believe my grandson Mirai would be a better choice. I suck with technology." I nodded and turned towards Mirai who raised an eyebrow.

"Will you _please_ film our dance video?" I asked.

"N-oomph. Fine fine." I saw Trunks elbow Mirai and held back a smirk.

"Thank you." I showed him how to operate the camera and ran to the girls. "Whenever you're ready Mirai." I said. He pressed the button on the camera and played the music.

"ACTION" He shouted.

[LINK: youtu. be/qiL1ys6Z6KA?t=38s] -(A/n: Remember to get rid of the spaces)

We went through the first part smoothly. When we got to the part of the song that spelled confident I motioned to stop filming.

"Stop. I think for this part we could go to the second outfit so why don't you guys change while I check the footage." They all changed and I walked up to the Mirai. I took at the footage and could only gap. He got the focusing just right. We didn't seem to need to have to do any editing. I quickly ran to change and we all got in position for the second part. We went continued on with Amora in the front. We went through the entire routine only stopping to change. When we finished, I sent everyone home and locked up the studio. I walked back into the studio and saw Amora sitting with trunks in the middle. I leaned against the mirror.

"So what did you guys want?" I asked.

 **Well that's the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I can't wait to write the next chapter. It's the great reveal with a twist. Please review. I get sad that I have so many viewers yet none of them reviewed. Until next time. Remember, to be a Boss is to act like one. See ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**After many days a new chapter…**

 **\ (Disclaimer)/**

 **Amore: Now please understand LOVERofSTUFF24 only owns me and Megan and Riley and Charles and so on. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z is owned by Toei Animation, FUNimation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Any Choreography used belongs to the people on YouTube who post them. Did I do well Videl-nee-chan?**

 **Videl: Yes I believe you did. What do you think LOVERofSTUFF24?**

 **Me: Not bad but let's move on.**

 **-Last time-**

 _When we finished, I sent everyone home and locked up the studio. I walked back into the studio and saw Amora sitting with trunks in the middle. I leaned against the mirror._

" _So what did you guys want?" I asked._

 **-Now-**

 **Videl's POV**

"So what did you guys want" I asked. Immediately everyone started to talk at once. I could only hear snippets of what everyone was asking. I felt myself get dizzy. It was completely Overwhelming, Suddenly One voice rang over the others.

"How strong are you?" (*Rolls Eyes* we all know who said that!) I looked at a tall man in an Orange Gi. His hair was wild and he was wearing a grin. He looked like Gohan. And Goten was a spitting image of him. Everyone stopped talking after he said that. They were all looking at me in interest.

"Um.., I actually don't know. I never really had a reason to use my full strength so I wouldn't know." I said sheepishly.

"Nee-chan is the strongest! Her powers are AMAZING! I'll get those powers too!" Amora shouted proudly. I sighed in exasperation.

"Amora I told you this multiple times. You will only get one-fifth of my powers. The only way you could get all of them is if I die and I don't have a child to succeed me." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh right. But I still have your teleporting and telepathic powers! That's only like one-tenth when will I get the others." She pouted. I smiled.

"Later. When you really need them." I smiled. Someone coughed. I looked back to the group. A short baled guy stepped up. He too was wearing an Orange Gi but it was slightly different.

"What exactly are you? Are you a saiyin or something from the future because we're pretty sure that Vegeta and Goku here are the only full blooded saiyins left." He looked a little nervous.

"I'm a Saiyin Hybrid. Half Human Half Saiyin. And I'm from this timeline." I said sliding down the mirror to sit down.

"That's debatable." I heard Amora whisper to Trunks. Apparently the guy Vegeta heard her too.

"And WHY would you say that?" He glared at her. I swore under my breathe.

"Nee-chan keeps poking her head into the future. It's one of her powers. Sometimes she gets stuck in the future for over half an Hour!" I glared at Amora and used my powers to levitate her and stick her on the ceiling.

"Amora I think you need a time out." I said crossing my arms. She began wailing for me to put her down so I put a silence bubble around her.

"Put her down!" Trunks growled at me. I laughed at him. I couldn't help it his growl was so adorable it was like Simba's roar from the lion king when he was a cub. (A/N: Don't own Lion King. It's too great for me)

"Why should I" I challenged him. If he was going to be my sister's mate, he should be strong enough to protect her. He powered up and charged at me. I giggled and side stepped causing him to go behind me. I saw him attempt to kick me and I flipped and landed behind him. I tripped him and placed my foot on his back. I sighed.

"If this is all you got I'm afraid you're not worthy to be Prince of all Saiyins, let alone being Amora's mate." I taunted him. I felt his power grow. The air around us started crackling with electricity. The building began shaking. I quickly teleported all of us to an empty field east of West City. The air was still crackling. I looked at Amora whose eyes were wide. She began pounding on the bubble. I looked back at Trunks and I was a bit shocked. His hair had turned gold but that wasn't what shocked me. His hair was getting longer. He was only nine or something and he already achieved SSJ3! I t was unbelievable. I removed my foot and backed up a bit.

"Holy Kami! When did he learn how to do that Vegeta?" I heard someone say.

"That's my boy!" I heard Bulma Briefs exclaimed. By then Trunks had gotten up and was slowly approaching me. I took a few steps back in amusement.

"So you achieved SSJ3? I'll admit I didn't see that coming." I smirked at him. He growled at me again. This time it wasn't as cute. It was full of malice.

"How about we raise the stakes. I set Amora on the ground and removed the bubble from her. Trunks' eyes widen and he moved to get to her. I quickly put a fire around her. Amora screamed. I smiled viciously. He glared at me and roared.

"LET HER GO!" I smirked and raised the fire. She screamed even more.

"How about this. If you beat me I'll let her go. If you lose she'll disappear." I smirked. I felt everyone stare at me in horror.

"Videl-chan how could you do this to your own sister" Goten approached. I smirked at him.

"Same way I sleep. No hesitation. Enough talk. Trunks… Come at me!" I laughed evilly. He flew at me at high speed and punched me in the face. I flew back a bit before catching myself. I tasted a bit of blood. I couldn't help but grin. I teleported behind him and kicked him square in the neck. He fell to the floor in shock. He quickly got up and went at me again.

-Hour Later-

I slowly grew bored. This has been going on for an hour and I was still in my first form.

"OH FOR KAMI'S SAKE!" I yelled. I quickly powered up to SSJ and attacked. My attacks were swift. When I landed I felt Trunks drop to the floor. I let Amora free from the fire and she ran to Trunks. I saw everyone else run towards him too. I quickly powered back to my normal form and walked over to them. Everyone was glaring at me and I rolled my eyes. Amora probably sensed my eye roll because she glared at me.

"Honestly Nee-chan did you have to go that far. You didn't have to lead him along that much. His energy is completely drained." She started crying. I sighed. I knelt down next to Trunks' body.

"Of all the male species out there you just had to choose this one." I muttered.

"You can't choose who you mate with nee-chan. You're the one who taught me that remember. Unlike you though, my mate actually acknowledges that I'm his mate! Don't be bitter because I have found mine and I'm happy." She spat at me. I flinched a bit. I pressed my hand on the wound on his back. He screamed a bit. Everyone except Amora shouted at me.

"You are too naïve Amora. You wonder why you haven't received all of your powers and all along it's because you are too naïve to be even remotely be responsible enough to have them. I am not bitter towards your relationship. I simply did what was custom." I said slowly healing Trunks.

"Hmph what you did was certainly not custom." Amora retorted.

"I agree. Allowing my son to fight you when you already knew he had no chance was simply your way of humiliating him." Vegeta glared. I shrugged.

"Maybe your right. Maybe you're wrong!"

"NONSENSE!" He shouted. "You are the Saiyin Prophetess, don't even bother denying it. You already foresaw the outcome." I smirked.

"You are as smart as I've heard from my mother Prince Vegeta." I froze. That voice… I quickly turned around to face my mother. She was smirking and her hair was loose. Something I never saw.

"Mistress" I whispered. She looked at me in disgust.

"Videl. How dare you cause trouble for the royal family?" She smacked me. I removed my hands from Trunks, who thankfully was already fully healed. I scrambled to me feet.

"I apologize. I don't know what came over me." I said timidly looking down. She approached me and grabbed my face.

"Oh no I think you knew exactly what you were doing. You were making a fool out our ancestry!" She threw me to the ground. I didn't move.

"Nee-Chan!" I heard Amora yell. I quickly stopped her from moving.

"Foolish Child. Didn't I tell you to never speak to her? You are not even worthy to be related to us." She kicked me in the guts. I coughed up blood.

"Nii-chan why isn't Videl-chan fighting back?" I heard Goten say.

"I don't know Goten. I don't know." He said. I coughed up more blood as she gave me another kick.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Amora was screaming. I looked at Gohan with pleading eyes. _Please make sure she doesn't come any closer_. Somehow he heard my plea and grabbed Amora. Mother looked at me with pure hatred.

"Don't you have anything to say to me?" She said. I refuse to speak. She made a motion to hit me but her hand never reached me. I looked up and saw Goku holding her arm. Vegeta approached us.

"Who the hell are you!" Vegeta said.

"I'm Megan. I'm the daughter of the late prophetess Luna. I am also Amora's mother. As well as this wench's mother." She smiled. I cringed. Goku let go of Mother's arm and walked over to me. He knelt beside me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I was simply confused. Wasn't it a minute ago that they were all glaring at me because I dominated Trunks? I nodded slightly. He pulled me up and brought me over to the others. He sat me down leaning against a tree.

"Stay here. We'll take care of her." He said. I nodded numbly. My mother laughed.

"And how will you take care of me Kakkorat?" She smirked.

"Are you okay?" I looked up and saw Gohan and Goten standing next to me. I felt tears threatening to appear." Amora escape Gohan's arms.

"Nee-chan" She sobbed. I hissed as she wrapped her arms around me. She quickly removed her arms and simply placed a hand on my face. I felt a warm light. I looked at Amora in astonishment. She was healing. I felt all my wounds heal and my energy go back to full charge. I stood up with Amora in my arms.

"Videl" Gohan looked at me. It was an expression I was not familiar with. I opened my mouth to say something but I was interrupted by 2 crashes. I looked at the battle field and saw Goku and Vegeta lying on the ground not moving.

"Goku!"

"Vegeta!"

I motioned everyone not to move.

"Don't!" I said grabbing Gohan's arm when he tried go. I placed Amora in Gohan's arms. And walked up to the battlefield. By then Mother was back on land and had a blast aimed at Goku and Vegeta. I quickly teleported to them and grabbed each of their arms. I teleported back to everyone else.

"Amora! Heal them quickly." She left Gohan's arms and began healing them. Trunks approached me.

"What's the plan?" He asked.

"The plan is for you guys to get out of here now. Make sure that Amora doesn't escape. Keep her safe." Trunks stiffened.

"What do you mean? We want to help." I shook my head.

"This isn't your fight. It's mine and it's not fair for you to fight my battles." I said.

"I couldn't agree more!" Gohan's mother exclaimed.

"MOTHER!" Gohan shouted.

"What! I simply agreed. Gohan you said it yourself this girl is trouble. I say we simply leave while we still can. It's not our fight." She crossed her arms.

"Honestly Chi-Chi" Bulma shook her head.

"No. She's right. I've caused so many problems. It's only fit that I take responsibility. So go. Amora can easily teleport you somewhere safe just grab onto her."

"Nee-chan" Amora looked at me.

"Don't cry or anything like that. I know you're capable of more. If I don't come back please just live your life. And tell him who I was." She nodded. I turned my back towards them, but not before taking a peak at Gohan. He was frowning. I gave him a quick smile. I walked back to mother who was smirking.

"Oh have you come back for more." She powered up to SSJ. I glared at her.

"Oh No MOTHER. I came to finish this once and for all." She glared at me.

"You insufferable BRAT! I'll make you pay!" She charged at me. That's when I let all my power go with a single yell.

 **Well that's the end of the chapter. And I am honestly exhausted. School starts in like 4 weeks or so and I'm scrambling to finish my projects. Of course that doesn't excuse me from failing to update. I plan to do a live stream where I write a chapter with you guys. It might be for this story or I found you. I'll announce when soon. Hope you review and stuff.**

 **Amora: WAITT I want to say something.**

 **Me: ….**

 **Amora: Ok so basically LOVERofSTUFF24 said she was going to livestream writing a chapter for one of the stories. I honestly think she should do it for both stories. Starting next week as she writes the next chapter to this story. Review what you think. I'll make sure that tomorrow she posts when she'll livestream. And I hope you guys all tune in. Because this is going to be a 2 in a lifetime chances this month seeing as senior year is going to start for her. And-**

 **Me: ok Amora that's enough.**

 **Videl: It's ashamed you never let us have fun or anything.**

 **Gohan: Yeah I mean you degraded us from rated M to rated T.**

 **Me: *leaves the room* Goodbye and Good Night!**


	6. Announcement for anyone who reads IFY

**Dear fanfictioners,**

 **It is I LOVERofSTUFF24. It's another note. I'm starting the New I found You in a couple of days like 5 or something. At the same time I will be doing a livestream where you the fanfictioners will be writing it along with me. I've decided to choose 2 new pairings. \**

 **Bella x Alec and Nico x Will.**

 **That way they are still my main characters but they are simply in different relationships. I'm thinking of doing a Bella goes to Italy type with the rewrite. Anyway. Make sure you check regularly to see when I'll do the livestream. Your opinions matter so don't hesitate to say anything when the livestream goes on.**

 **Oh by the way Amore: Hate to Love is goignt o be doing the same thing so expect that as well.**

 **Sincerely**

 **LOVERofSTUFF24**


	7. LivestreamContest

I want to thank everyone who has given me advice for my story. I now understand how to make it better. I have also decided a possible date for the Live stream for this story together we would do chapter 6. The fight scene. You guys can come up with your own attacks or even give me an already known attack we could use for it. The date is **Tuesday, August 25, 2015 at noon EST.** Should the date and time change you will be immediately informed. It would be through YOUTUBE and A link will be posted on the site the day before. Hope to see you there. Also...I'm allowing 3 OCs to be added to the story. In other words if you want to create a character to be added to the story you can. The 3 people's OC I pick will have amazing opportunities. They owners will have access to the story before it is published. Also they will be contributing to the writing. That's right. If your OC is chosen you become a Beta Writer. Here are the instructions:

Make sure you review or PM the Character.

Have a name and Race (whether he/she is a human or alien)

Whose side they are on. (GOOD VS EVIL)

Age

Background

ETC

This is a contest BTW. The winners will be annouced in the livestream.

Good Luck.


	8. Livestream announcement See you there

Ok so here is the link for the Livestream. I hope that you guys are able to watch it and help me. Make sure you read the description box for the link to the Document. I'll see you guys tomorrow at noon! www. youtube watch?v=UTuH-KM8Yvk 


	9. Bad news LOVERofSTUFF24

Hi this is LOVERofSTUFF24's Sister. I'm sorry to say that the live event has been cancelled due to an accident she was in last night. She won't be writing for a couple of weeks but don't worry she'll be back in no time.


	10. Chapter 6

_**Hey Guys thanks for those who were patient for this post. I finally got the ok that I was aloud to go back to my normal activities.**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _ **Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z is owned by Toei Animation, FUNimation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Any choreography or music choice is owned by their owners.**_

 _ **End of Disclaimer**_

 _ **ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

 _ **Last Time on Amore:**_

 _.I turned my back towards them, but not before taking a peek at Gohan. He was frowning. I gave him a quick smile/ I walked back to my mother was smirking._

" _Oh have you come back for more." She powered up to SSJ. I glared at her._

" _Oh No MOTHER. I came to finish this once and for all." She glared at me._

" _You insufferable BRAT! I'll make you pay!" She charged at me. That's when I let all power go with a single yell._

 **Skipping to after the fight imagine it's like Frieza vs. Goku in Resurrection of F up until the point where Frieza is destroyed. If you can't tell I can't remotely write fight scenes.**

Videl's POV

I stared down at my mother as she continued pounding at the earth,

"how could I have lost to my weakling daughter. I'm a pure blood saiyan! I should be stronger!" she continued pounding at the earth leaving cracks. I knelt down in front of her and grabbed her jaw.

"Want to know why you lost?" I smirked lifting her head. There was a long gash running down from her temple to nose. She looked lost.

"It's because I'm stronger than you in mind and physicality. You will NEVER BEAT ME" I squeezed her jaw crushing it. She cried out but I simply smirked at her pain and increased the pressure.

"Videl stop!" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw it was gohan's dad Goku. I glared at him but he shook his head jerking his chin towards my sister who was crying while in Bulma's arms. I quickly let go of my mother's jaw and turned to Amora. I took a step and immediately as soon as I did so everyone (by everyone I meant all the fighters) took position in front of her. I stepped back.

"Amora.." I whispered with tears threatening to spill. She looked at me and hid behind Bulma's hair. I looked at everyone and saw how they were glaring at me.

"Congratulations daughter...cough...cough... You finally the brat how you really are a monster" My mother hissed at me. I stiffened and turned towards her. She was kneeling with her hand rubbing at her jaw, a small evil smirk masking her face. All I wanted was to get rid of that smirk. I quickly formed an energy attack and blasted her with it. Everyone screamed except me. I turned towards Amora who stared at me in disbelief and fear.

"you killed mother. Onee-chan how could you?" Her voice shook with slight rage and despair.

"I'll be coming to pick you up in 30 minutes Amora, whether you want me to or not." I said emotionless completely ignoring what she had just said. I turned to leave.

"I hate you onee-chan." She spat at me. I turned my head back to her and smiled sadly.

"I know..." I said weakly and flew off in search for my humanity.

 **Amora's POV**

I watched as videl flew off. _She just left_ I said in my mind. _Can you blame her? You just told her that you hated her._ My conscience told me. _Shut up conscience I realise that but I didn't mean it!_ I replied.

"We should probably go back. We only have 30 minutes before Videl comes back. We need a plan." Mirai said.

"A plan for what?" I asked. Everyone looked at me as if I had grown a second head.

"A plan to keep you away from her" Lime said in a concern voice.

"What! NO!" I shouted. I squirmed myself out of Bulma's arms.

"How could we keep Amora away from her sister?" Goten spoke up. I smiled in his direction.

"Goten, Videl is dangerous, she can seriously hurt Amora. I'm not letting my mate get hurt!" Trunks responded. I shook my head.

"No matter how dangerous she is, onee-chan would never hurt me. Besides Videl-chan is a good person." I reasoned.

"Amora is righ." Goku sighed. Everyone stared at Goku.

"Father how could you say that! You saw what she did to her own mother." Gohan shouted.

"I also saw what that woman did to both Videl and Amora!" Goku shouted back. I felt my blood drain from my face as everyone looked back at me.

"What is Goku talking about Amora?" Bulma asked me softly.

"I may have died 4 or 5 times." I whispered sitting down on the grass. Apparently I didn't whisper it quietly enough because everyone gasped. Trunks sat down next to me holding my hand.

"But how?" Trunks asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It was a game for mother. I can show you guys." I said as everyone neared closer, some of them sitting down.

"How?" Goten asked sitting on the other side of me.

"It's a technique Videl taught me. She called it shadowing." I shrugged.

"That won't be necessary. I can easily show them the full extent of what happened during mother's games. Since you were dead for a majority of it." Videl came out from behind a tree. She was dressed differently. She was wearing a black dress, and her hair was down and swirling around like a halo.

Link: polyvore. (c o m )/ cgi/ set?id=180549336

"Videl why are you back!" Gohan asked standing. Videl looked at him and for a split second I could see the angst in her eyes.

"I saw that Amora was going to take you through our past and I felt that I should be the one to show you. You should sit if you want to know the truth." She said sitting in front of me. Her hair blowing in the soft breeze. A soft blue glow surrounded her. After a couple of seconds she glowed brighter and a gold mist floated towards us engulfing us blinding us. When my vision cleared I saw that we were back in the living room of the Satan Mansion.

"Where are we?" Mirai asked. Suddenly a younger version of Videl, sobbing, appeared in the living room carrying a younger version of me.

"My past." Videl said.

 **And that's the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed that even though it took a really long time to be posted. I'm hoping the link will be viewable and stuff. Until next time and don't forget to review.**


	11. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

Hi this is LOVERofSTUFF24 So basically I'm going to rewrite AMORE. I'm keeping the original up in case some of you guys still like it but the new version will have some of the same scenes and it will sort of continue on. This is kind of my early new year's change event.


End file.
